


Love Junkyard [vid]

by china_shop



Category: Smash (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Community: fan_flashworks, Gen, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the Self-Portrait challenge on fan_flashworks. Thanks to my partner for beta.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Love Junkyard [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> For the Self-Portrait challenge on fan_flashworks. Thanks to my partner for beta.

**Streaming:** [at YouTube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RvaE4n4r6rA)  
**Download:** [AVI (23Mb)](http://china-shop.crocolanthus.com/Smash_LoveJunkyard_chinashop.avi) (right click, save as to download) 

["Love Junkyard" lyrics by Rickie Lee Jones](http://www.metrolyrics.com/love-junkyard-lyrics-rickie-lee-jones.html)


End file.
